Evil takes a new form HP story
by Thenchick
Summary: Sami and Harry were perfect together. That is until he fell for Ginny. What happens when Sami falls for someone who Harry hates?
1. Chapter 1 Ginny the Boyfriend Stealer

"_Mess with me and I'll take everything that is important to you. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HARRY."-Ginny Weasley, 7/6/24_

Ch1- Ginny the boyfriend stealer

Ginny. She is the girl everyone likes to hate. Okay not really. She always used to be ignored until right after the war. She dressed differently, looked differently and even acted differently. She all of a sudden became the girl that everyone wanted. Even my boyfriend.

"Are you kidding me Harry? You told me that_**YOU LOVED ME**_." I cried.

"Well I love Ginny now. I can't be with you."

I got up and stormed off, after I slapped him, of course. I apparated over to Virtoli's and found Ron and Hermione there already waiting.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, where's harry?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sami sighed as they sat down to eat their holiday dinner.

I looked up to see my co-teacher, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Ron.

"I thought of a play for the next quidditch match that we should teach them. I figured I would find you guys here."

"Uh-huh. You had no plans you you decided to crash." I said while smirking.

"I still can't believe we are friends with Malfoy." Ron said before Hermione kicked him in the shin under the table. "Man its cool if you stay. We have the extra seat anyway."

"Hey where is "professor" potter anyway?" Draco asked looking at me.

"How should I know I'm not his keeper." I said shrugging.

"Someone's PMSing..." Ron coughed and then Hermione kicked him in the shin again.

"Hey, I can't be black and blue. I'm in training." Ron whined.

"Then stop saying things that you deserve to be hit for." said Hermione while everyone else laughed.

"Hey guys, whats so funny?" asked a voice behind me. I turned to see Harry AND Ginny.

I should probably introduce myself and describe Ginny. I'm Sami Jamerson. I have wavy auburn-red hair and a creamy complexion with brown eyes. Ginny on the other hand used to look like the girl version of Ron from when he was 12. Now on the other hand she got her hair layered and dressed like a model.

"You had to be there." said Draco when he noticed my face.

"Harry-kins, there isn't a chair here for me. Can you please get me a chair?" pouted Ginny. When she said that everyone at the tables jaw dropped and realized that was why I was in such a bad mood. Harry, the boy who would never answer to anything remotely close to 'Harry-kins', actually answered and did what she asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Draco?

"_The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."-Draco Malfoy, 9/11/08_

Chapter 2 Draco? Sweet? Seriously you got to be kidding me?

After that meal, which I never thought would end, We all left our separate ways; Ron headed back to his place where he was gonna do nothing, while Draco,Hermione and I headed back to Hogwarts. I have no idea where Harry and Ginny went. We left before they did, since we stuck them with the check.

I apparated into my room and sat down on the bed and just cried my eyes out. At one point I looked up and saw Draco just holding me as I cried on the bed. The next morning I woke up and looked around the room and saw a sleeping Draco on my couch. I got up and snuck over to him and kissed his forehead. I was about to walk away to take a shower, when Draco grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now..." he said sheepishly.

"Um... I'm just gonna go take a shower. You should probably head over to your room and get the quidditch stuff so we can practice." I said as I walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I made my way to the indoor pitch we set up so we could train the teams for the quidditch matches. When I walked in I saw Draco sitting on his broom deep in thought. I climbed on my broom and flew up to him and hugged him. Then I stole the ball that he was holding and flew towards his goal posts and threw it in.

"She shoots... she scores! And the crowd goes wild." I said jokingly.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Huh? About the fact you didn't try to get the ball back so I'm winning?" I said teasingly.

"Were we even playing?" Draco asked taking the bait. "But no thats not what I'm talking about. I mean about Harry all of a sudden dating that slutty looking girl and bringing her to dinner."

"Are you insinuating that this has become girl-talk, Mr. Malfoy? Because you don't look like a girl." I began as I flew closer to where he sat on his broom off to the side.

"I was kidding. Are we gonna talk about that kiss or are we gonna act like it didn't happen?"Draco said looking at me.

"Fine. Why did you kiss me?" Sami asked.

"I like you. A lot. And Harry was acting like a jerk last night by the way." Draco said matter of factly. "I like you more than a friend"

"Uh Draco I don't know what to say..." Sami said speechless.

Draco then leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
